<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu Quero by allec_rameht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486632">Eu Quero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht'>allec_rameht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Revenge, Slash, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fiquei sem inocência e alma."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kida Masaomi &amp; Orihara Izaya, Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eu Quero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sangue.</p><p>Eu <span class="u">quero</span> sangue.</p><p>Seu sangue, meu sangue. Nosso sangue unificado.</p><p> </p><p>Vingança.</p><p>Eu <span class="u">quero</span> vingança.</p><p>Minha vingança fria sobre seu sangue.</p><p> </p><p>Ódio.</p><p>Eu <span class="u">tenho</span> ódio.</p><p>Meu ódio sobre sua indiferença.</p><p>Nosso ódio mesclado com seu sentimento malévolo sobre todos, principalmente sobre mim.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfação.</p><p>Eu <span class="u">quero</span> satisfação.</p><p>Você me devolvendo a satisfação que lhe dei comprazer.</p><p> </p><p>Desvalido.</p><p>Eu <span class="u">sou</span> desvalido.</p><p>Eu fiquei desvalido desde a primeira vez que você me penetrou. Fiquei sem inocência e alma.</p><p> </p><p>Úlcera.</p><p>Eu <span class="u">tenho</span> uma úlcera.</p><p>A úlcera feita por ti nesses anos todos em que eu fui seu prisioneiro sexual.</p><p> </p><p>Amor.</p><p>Eu já tive. Você o furtou.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>